


space girl (catradora)

by yejislady



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, She-ra - Freeform, space girl - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yejislady/pseuds/yejislady
Summary: "stars?" catra laughed. "what are stars? are you making things up?""you don't know what stars are?" adora asked."they're not real!""they are! they come out at night! i swear!""well, then space girl," catra looked outside to see the sun setting, "here's your chance. show me the stars."art by ahenumoki on deviantart
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. prologue

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Catra, stop kicking her!"

Adora groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her clothes and saw that she was covered in dirt and her clothes were nearly ripped to shreds. 

"Are you okay?"

The girl jumped at the sound of someone's voice. 

Adora slowly turned her head to see three teenagers. A boy and two girls. 

"Hello?" one of the girls ,who seemed very catlike, waved her hand in front of Adora's face."Do you not speak english?"

"Catra!" the other girl scolded, pulling her away from Adora. 

"Hey," the boy came and knelt in front of Adora. 

The girl quickly scooted back. 

"Are you alright? You don't look like you're from here."

"I-I'm not," Adora sounded uneasy. "Where am I?"

"Uh, Etheria?" the cat girl said sarcastically. "Where else would you be?"

"Etheria..?" Adora trailed off, looking around. 

"What are you doing in the Whispering Woods?" the other girl asked, softly. "You shouldn't be out here."

"Where are you from?" the boy asked. 

"Uh," Adora studied the three. "space?"

The group of friends looked at each other in confusion. The cat girl was the first to let out a hysterical laugh. 

"Catra!" the other girl elbowed her in the side. 

"Space?" 'Catra' asked, "Really? You seriously want us to believe that?"

"W-where in 'space,' whatever that is, are you from?" the boy asked. 

"Grayskull," Adora said, finally standing. 

They all simultaneously lifted an eyebrow. 

"Eternia?" Adora tried to be more specific. 

"Let's get you back to Bright Moon," the other girl held out a hand for Adora. "You don't seem like you're doing too good."

Adora reluctantly took her hand. 

"I'm Glimmer, by the way," she smiled. 

"Adora..."

"Nice to meet you, Adora," Glimmer said as they began walking. "These are my friends, Bow and Catra."

Bow gave Adora a warm smile. She then turned to Catra, who only narrowed her eyes in suspicion and looked away. 

Adora let out a sigh. 

"Nice to meet you, too..."


	2. one

Once they got back to the castle, Glimmer gave Adora a room to stay in for the night. She had said something about Adora meeting the queen in the morning. Needless to say, that kept Adora up all night. She was elated when the sun started rising and the three from the night before burst into her room. 

"Rise and shine, Space Girl," Catra said, "the queen awaits."

"She has a name, Catra," Glimmer rolled her eyes. 

"And I don't care to remember it," the feline rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you guys there. See ya!"

Catra left and Adora turned to Glimmer and Bow. 

"She doesn't like me, does she? Why doesn't she like me?" Adora asked. 

"That's just Catra," Bow tried to brush it off. "She just needs some time to warm up to you."

"Exactly," Glimmer smiled. "Now, let's get you looking presentable." 

Bow and Glimmer gave Adora a new outfit, and showed her to the bathroom. Once she got out of the shower, Glimmer was waiting on her with hair products in hand. 

Adora raised her eyebrow. 

"What?" Glimmer pouted. 

"The poof stays," Adora said sternly.

“But—“

“That’s final.”

“Fine...”

“Well, then, it looks like you’re ready to go!” Bow clasped his hands together. “Let’s go meet the queen!”

Glimmer grabbed Adora’s arm and practically dragged her out of the room. Adora let out a yell at Glimmer and Bow ran through the castle, dragging her behind them. 

They turned a corner and Adora slammed into the wall. 

“Wall!” Adora yelled. 

“Sorry, Adora!” Glimmer quickly apologized.

“We’re here,” Bow smiled. 

Adora looked over Glimmer’s shoulder to see the queen and Catra sitting at a table. 

“Hey, Adora,” Catra gave her a cunning smile. 

“Who is this, Glimmer?” the queen stood. 

“She’s British?” Adora asked quietly. “How is she British?”

Glimmer elbowed her in her stomach and Adora let out a grunt. 

“This is Adora,” Glimmer moved aside so the queen could see. “We found her in the woods.”

“Your Highness,” Adora gave the queen an awkward curtsey. 

Catra and Bow tried to suppress their laughter. 

The Queen gave Glimmer a questioning look. 

“Catra?” 

“Yes, Queen Angella?” Catra glared at Adora. 

“Could you please explain to me why you, Bow, and Princess Glimmer have brought a random person you found in the woods into my castle?”

“Princess?” Adora looked at Glimmer. 

“I was against it,” Catra placed a hand on her chest. 

Angella turned to her. 

“We found her knocked out in the middle of the woods. She says that she’s Adora of Grayskull.”

Angella gave Catra a questioning look. 

“Eternia?” Catra mocked Adora. 

“Adora,” Angella turned to the girl. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Adora gave her another curtsey. 

“Stop that,” the queen snapped. “Who are you and where are you from?”

“I’m Princess Adora of Castle Grayskull,” Adora said. 

“She says she’s from space!” Catra chipped in. 

“Space?” Angella asked as if it were the most absurd thing she had ever heard. 

“What’s so confusing about that?” Adora whispered to Glimmer. “Do you guys not know what space is?”

“Clearly,” Glimmer whispered back. 

Angella turned her attention to Glimmer and Bow. 

“Go see what your fathers know about this, Bow,” she said. 

Catra giggled. 

“You can join them, Catra.”

“What?!” Catra was surprised. 

“You heard me,” Angella said. “I want the truth when you come back.”

“Of course, Mom,” Glimmer gave her mother a slight bow. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Bow and Catra said in unison. 

Angella looked at Adora. 

“Uh,” Adora went to curtsey again, but Glimmer stopped her. 

“She’s got it,” Glimmer gave her mother a smile. 

Angella gave her daughter a stern nod and walked out of the room. 

Catra walked over to the three. 

“Let’s go,” Bow said. 

Glimmer and Bow started walking, leaving Adora and Catra to follow behind them. The two girls made eye contact and Catra hissed at Adora. The blonde let out a yell, jumping back. 

Catra let out a laugh as she ran to catch up to Bow and Glimmer. 

“Hurry up, Space Girl!” she yelled, following it with a giggle. 

Adora groaned as she moved to catch up with the three, “I can’t stand her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi and thanks for reading the first official chapter of space girl!! i hope you enjoyed :)))
> 
> follow me on twitter: @BElF0NGS (the i is a lowercase L)


	3. two

"Wait—W-why are we going back into the Whispering Woods?" Adora stopped at the entrance of the woods. 

"Oh, come on, scaredy cat," Catra rolled her eyes. "Bow's parents live in the Whispering Woods."

"But you guys said we shouldn't go out there—"

"No, Glimmer said you," Catra placed a finger on Adora's forehead, "shouldn't be out here by yourself. Context clues, Adora."

"But—"

"I promise you, it's totally safe, Adora," Bow reassured her. "My Dad's' library is the safest place in Etheria."

"Yeah!" Glimmer agreed. "If we ever get attacked by the Horde again, we'll always have a safe place to hide out."

"The Horde?" Adora asked. "As in, Horde Prime?"

"Who?" Glimmer looked at her. 

"As in Hordak," Catra said in a 'duh' tone. "Who the hell is Horde Prime?"

"Oh, never mind," Adora shook her head. "Guess he hasn't gotten to Etheria, yet."

"What?" Bow asked. 

"Nothing," Adora smiled. 

"Wait—"

"To the library!" Adora yelled, pointing her finger to the sky.

Catra rolled her eyes and began walking. "Fucking nerd," she mumbled under her breath. 

"Catra, don't be mean!" Bow scolded the girl as he ran to catch up with her. 

Glimmer waited on Adora before moving forward. 

The four walked to the library quietly for the most part, but, of course, Catra had to make a few snarky comments about Adora. When they had finally made it, Bow opened the door for them and they all walked in. 

There were two men sitting at what looked like a hologram of a map. 

"Dads!" Bow yelled. 

The men jumped, quickly turning around. There was a short man with a mustache and a taller one with glasses. 

"Bow!" the mustache man moved forward to give his son a hug. 

"Hi, Dad," Bow hugged him back. 

"Glimmer, it's nice to see you again," the taller man said, "You as well, Catra."

Both of the girls gave him a smile. 

"And who is this?" the one with the mustache looked at Adora. 

"This is Adora, Dad," Bow introduced the two. 

"Hi, Adora," he greeted her. "I'm George and this is my husband Lance."

"Adora?" Lance asked as he studied the girl. 

Adora glanced at Bow as his dad examined her. Bow only shrugged. 

"Adora," Lance said her name once again, "where are you from?"

"Uh—"

"Space!" Catra butted in. 

"Why do you say that like it's the funniest thing in the world?" Adora rolled her eyes. 

"Because it is!" Catra laughed. "She says she's from Grayskull. Eter—"

This seemed to have caught Bow's dad's' attention because both of their heads snapped towards Catra. 

"Did you say Grayskull?" George asked

"Uh, yeah? So what?" Catra scoffed. "It's not like—"

"I'll show you what!" Lance grabbed Catra and Glimmer's arms and George grabbed the other two. They dragged them deeper into the library, and into a room filled with artifacts. 

"Grayskull is a fortress on the planet Eternia," Lance explained. "It's the home of He-Man and—What's her name, Honey?"

"Her-Ra," George said, mysteriously. 

Adora chuckled. "Her-Ra," she repeated. 

"Adora, you said you're from Grayskull, right?" George asked. 

"I said that, actually," Catra tried to take credit. 

Adora elbowed her in her stomach, causing her to grunt. 

"Watch it, Space Girl," Catra hissed. 

"Yes," Adora answered George's question. 

"Did you know, or meet, He-Man or Her-Ra?" he asked. 

"I have met both He-Man and She-Ra," Adora said. 

"Really?!" Lance had a fangirl moment. "Oh, what were they like? Were they nice—"

"Lance," George placed a hand on his husband's shoulder. 

The taller man cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"Dad, can you just show us everything you have on Eternia and Castle Grayskull?" Bow asked. "Queen Angella asked us to come and see what you know about it."

"Oh, of course!" George smiled. "We'll be right back."

The two men left and Catra looked at Adora. 

"You said you were a princess?" she asked. 

"Hm?" Adora looked at her. 

"You introduced yourself as 'Princess Adora of Castle Grayskull' to Angella," Catra said. "Are you a princess?"

"Clearly."

"Really?" Glimmer asked, excitedly. "Me, too!"

"If you're a princess, how on earth did you end up on Eternia?" Bow asked. "Aren't you...kind of important to your planet?"

"Well, I was going from planet to planet and Etheria was my last stop, but my ship crashed somewhere in your woods, then I tried to find my way out of the woods, but I ended up passing out from being so tired, and then you guys found me, and now I'm here," Adora quickly explained. 

She looked around the table to see everyone with a confused look on their face. 

"The Prince and the King are still there, of course," Adora said. 

"Prince?" Bow asked. asked. 

"You have a brother?" Catra asked. 

"You have a Dad?" Glimmer asked. 

Adora only stared at Glimmer, not knowing exactly how to respond to that. 

"Uh, yes," Adora slowly turned to Bow and Catra, "I have a brother. His name is Adam. We're twins."

"Twins?! That's so—"

"We're back!" Bow's dads cut him off by entering the room with their arms full of scrolls and books. 

They dropped them on the table and Catra let out a groan. 

"I'm not reading this," she rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. 

"Well, this one's just about aqueducts, so, it's mislabeled," Adora said, dropping the scroll on the ground. 

George and Lance stared at her, flabbergasted. 

"You can read First One's writing?" they asked simultaneously.

Everyone was staring at her in curiosity. 

"Uh," she gave them a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her neck, "you can't?" 

George lifted up his sleeve, showing Adora a tattoo. "What does this say?" he asked. 

"Uh," the blonde took a second to read it, "it says, 'Lunch.'"

"I thought it said, 'Love...'" George said quietly. 

Catra and Lance began laughing hysterically. George glared at them. 

"Adora, come here," Lance said through his laughter. "There's something else we need you to read for us."

"Oh! Okay!" Adora exclaimed as George began dragging her towards a huge ball in the middle of the room. 

"What's it say?" Lance asked. 

Adora placed her hand on her chin, scanning the artifact. 

"Oh! This one's easy. It's a password to open it, actually," Adora smirked. "It says, 'Eternia.'"

The ball began glowing, causing everyone in the room to let out a yell. George, Adora, and Lance began stepping away from the artifact as it transformed into a huge bug-monster. 

"What...is...that?" Glimmer asked. 

"Run!" Bow yelled. 

Everyone began running away, but Adora stayed behind. 

"It's an elemental!" she said. "It'll be a piece of cake."

"Adora, what are you doing?!" Glimmer yelled. "Get away from it!"

"Now is not the time to be a hero, Space Girl! Get out of there!" Catra basically begged.

"I'll be fine," Adora brushed them off as she lifted her hand in the air. 

"Adora—"

"For the Honor of Grayskull!" 

The group watched as Adora transformed into an 8 foot woman, dressed in all-white, with a sword in hand. 

"She-Ra..." George mumbled with wide eyes. 

Adora got a running start and jumped on top of the creature's head, stabbing it with her sword. The elemental fell to the ground and Adora jumped off of it, landing on her feet. She shut her eyes, and returned to her usual, Adora, non-She-Ra self. 

"You-You're She-Ra?" Bow asked. 

"Don't tell me your twin brother is He-Man," Catra scoffed. 

"Actually..." Adora trailed off. 

"No way!" Glimmer laughed, running up to her. "This is so cool!"

Everyone ran up to Adora, showering her with tons of questions and praise. Well, everyone except Catra. She stayed behind with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. 

"Of course she's fucking She-Ra..." she growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comment with feedback!
> 
> twitter: @BElF0NGS (the i is a lowercase L)


	4. three

It was late when the group had gotten done at the library. They were on the way back to Bright Moon with Catra taking the lead. 

"Wow, Adora, I can't believe you're She-Ra," Glimmer said. "That's amazing!"

"It really is," Bow agreed. "How come you didn't tell Angella? I would've told everyone if I—"

Catra let out a loud groan. "Ugh! We get it!" she snapped. "She's a princess and a supernatural being! I've heard enough about it! Move on!"

Adora let out a laugh. 

"Is something funny, Space Girl?" Catra spun around. 

Adora, Bow, and Glimmer stopped walking. Adora let out a scoff. 

"Answer the question," Catra walked up to her, getting in her face. "Is something funny?"

"Yeah," Adora giggled. "It's seems like you're jealous, Catra."

"Jealous?" Catra asked. "Jealous? Seriously?"

"Shut up," Adora held her hand up and began looking around. 

"Wha—Did you just tell me to shut up?" Catra grabbed Adora's hand and forcefully pushed it down. "What's your problem—"

"Catra, hush!" Adora's head snapped towards the girl. 

This seemed to have pushed Catra over the edge because she pounced on Adora.

"Catra!" Glimmer and Bow yelled as she started scratching and tearing up Adora's clothes. 

"Get off of me!" Adora yelled, trying to fight the girl. 

The ground beneath the four began rumbling. The rumbling caused Catra to fall off of Adora. 

All of a sudden, something began digging up from underground.

"What is that?" Catra asked, trying to crawl away from the thing. 

It was like the thing from the library, but even bigger. 

"Catra, watch out!" Bow yelled. 

"FortheHonorofGrayskull!" Adora quickly yelled. 

The elemental used it's horns to lift Catra into the air and throw her a few feet away. The girl grunted as she hit the ground. 

"Catra!" Adora yelled. 

She ran over to Catra and picked up her limp body. The impact she had with the ground had knocked her out. 

"Adora, look out!" Bow yelled. 

Adora turned to see the elemental charging for her and Catra. Adora grabbed her sword and stood. She made eye contact with the elemental, causing it to come to a halt. The creature's body softly hit the ground and it's eyes closed. 

"Wha—How did you do that?" Glimmer asked. 

Adora ignored her, going back to Catra's body. 

"Catra..." Adora said softly. She picked Catra up, pulling her closer to her body. She placed her hand behind Catra's head and shut her eyes. Bow and Glimmer watched as she and Catra's bodies both glowed gold. 

After a few seconds, it stopped. Catra's eyes slowly opened and she turned her head to look at Adora. 

"Hey, Adora," she said, weakly.

Adora gave her a soft smile. "Hey, Catra."

Catra smiled weakly, letting her eyes close once more. 

"We have to get her back to Bright Moon," Adora turned back into her usual self. 

"What did you just do to her?" Glimmer asked as Adora picked Catra up, bridal style. 

"I healed her," the blonde explained. "She needs rest. We have to get back to Bright Moon."

The four rushed back to Bright Moon with no hesitation. The ran into the castle to see Queen Angella waiting on them. 

"What happened to Catra?" Angella asked as they ran past her. 

"She got attacked by an elemental!" Glimmer answered. 

"A what?" Angella followed them. 

"It's like a giant monster-bug creature," Bow explained, "but Adora's She-Ra, so we can get out of it pretty easy."

"Adora's who?" 

"I know, pretty crazy," Adora said, following Glimmer as she turned a corner. "It's true, though, I swear."

"Slow down!" Angella commanded. "Where are we going? What is going on?"

"We'll explain later!" Glimmer said as she opened the door to Catra's room. 

"Glimmer!" Angella yelled. "I command you to tell me what's going on!"

Adora and Bow looked to Glimmer and Angella after sitting Catra on her bed. 

“Bow, the scrolls?” Glimmer held her hand out. 

Bow reached into his quiver and handed Glimmer the scrolls his fathers gave him. 

“Here you go, Mom.”

Angella grabbed the scrolls out of Glimmer’s hand and began reading them. 

“Princess Adora...Castle Grayskull...Eternia...Prince Adam...King Randor and Queen Marlena...She-Ra...” Angella looked up at Adora. “Is all of this true, Adora?”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be,” Adora gave the queen a nervous laugh. 

Bow elbowed her. 

“I mean—Yes, Queen Angella! All of it is true!” 

“I’ve only heard stories about She-Ra,” Angella said, skimming the paper once more. “I never thought she was real...until now.”

Adora pursed her lips together and rocked back and forth on her feet. 

“Adora, I apologize for the way I spoke to you, earlier,” the queen said. “Thank you for keeping my daughter and her friends safe.”

“Oh, it was nothing,” Adora brushed her off. 

“Come with me,” Angella said. “Help me set the table for dinner. I’ve had a feast prepared.”

“Thanks goodness, I am starving!” Glimmer clapped. 

“Me, too,” Bow agreed. 

Bow, Glimmer, and Angella went on their way. Adora looked back at Catra with worried eyes. She silently told herself that she would be fine, and went to leave the room. 

“Adora...”

The blonde quickly spun around to see Catra laying there with her eyes barely open. 

“Stay.” 

“I—“

“Adora!” Bow yelled. “Are you coming?!”

“In a minute!” Adora yelled back. 

She walked over to Catra, studying her face. 

Suddenly, Catra grabbed Adora’s hand. The taller girl gasped, watching as their fingers interlocked. Adora looked at Catra with wide eyes. 

Catra gave her a weak smile. She squeezed her hand and said two words Adora never thought she’d hear. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! follow me on twitter: @BElF0NGS (the i is a lowercase L)


	5. four

It was a new day when Catra had finally woken up. It was early in the morning and the sun was barely out. Catra sat up on her bed, letting out a groan because how sore she was. She scanned her room and gasped when she saw Adora slumped in a chair in the corner. 

Catra slowly and quietly got out of bed, walking over to Adora. She placed her hands on her thighs and got in her face in an attempt to make sure it was really her. 

All of a sudden, Adora began to open her eyes. She let out a small groan, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"AH!" she let out a yell when her eyes focused on Catra. 

Catra jumped back from her and hissed. 

"What were you doing?!" Adora panicked. 

"What were you doing?!" Catra asked. "Why are you in here?!"

"You asked me to stay!"

"And why would I do that?!"

"Because I saved your life?" Adora stood. 

Catra scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"What? You don't remember?" 

"Remember what, Adora?" Catra rolled her eyes, going back to her bed. 

"The elemental in the woods—"

"What are you talking about, Space Girl?" 

Adora studied her face, trying to see if she was being serious. When she got no signs that Catra was lying, she shook her head. 

"Nothing. Never mind."

"What's going on in here?" Glimmer walked in, yawning. 

"Who are you yelling at Ador—" Bow let out a gasp. "Catra, you're awake!"

Bow went to run towards her, but Adora grabbed his arm. 

"Come on," she said. "Catra needs rest."

"Oh," Bow turned around. "See you later, then, Catra."

Catra gave the three a small wave before they left the room and closed the door. She sat back on her bed, picking at her nails. 

"Of course, I remember, Space Girl..."

It was hours later before everyone had finally gotten up and started doing things. Glimmer was somewhere with her mother, Bow was practicing archery, Adora was practicing her combat skills, and Catra was wandering around the castle, looking for someone to bother.

She hummed softly as she walked from room to room. She then passed by a room that someone seemed to be training in. The brunette walked in, whistling a tune, but was abruptly stopped when she found a sword pointed at her throat. 

Catra looked down at the sword with wide eyes, then up to see Adora with a murderous look on her face. 

Catra smirked. 

"What are you—Oof!" Catra kicked Adora in her stomach, stealing the sword from her hands.

Catra walked over to Adora, placing the sword under her chin and forcing the blonde to look up at her. 

“Hey, Adora,” Catra laughed. 

Adora rolled her eyes. She kicked Catra’s knee, causing the feline to drop the sword and wince in pain. Adora picked the sword up off of the ground and stood. 

“What are you doing in here?” Adora asked. 

Catra grunted as she got off of the floor. 

“I’m annoying you, obviously.”

“I could’ve killed you, you know?”

“But you didn’t,” Catra walked over to her. “In fact...”

Adora raised an eyebrow as Catra placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“You couldn’t.”

Adora scoffed, turning around to face Catra. “You wanna bet?”

Catra pushed Adora into a wall, pinning her there and giving her a sly smile. “I’d like to see you try.”

Adora lifted her hand in an attempt to punch Catra off of her, but Catra caught her hand and pinned it above her head. 

“Wha—“ Adora looked up at her hand then back at Catra. 

“What?” Catra chuckled, getting closer to Adora. “Cat got your tongue?”

“No,” Adora whispered, her eyes moved down to Catra’s lips, “but I have a feeling she’s about to.”

“Hey, Adora, Angella—Am I interrupting something?”

“Bow!” Adora yelled, pushing Catra off of her. “No, you’re not interrupting anything! Nothing was happening! Why would you think that? Does it seem like something was—“

Catra elbowed her in the side.

“Anyway,” Adora cleared her throat, placing her hands behind her back, “What’s up?”

“Uh,” Bow was a little flustered. He scratched the back of his neck then pointed behind him, “Angella wanted you for something, but I can tell her that you’re—“

“No! I’m totally free! Going now!” Adora practically ran out of the room, pushing Bow out of the way. 

Catra let out a hysterical laugh as Bow slowly followed. She poked her head out of the door and waved. 

“Bye, Adora!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @BElF0NGS (the i is a lowercase L)


	6. five

Adora had basically ran to the war room where Queen Angella was waiting for her. 

"Adora," Angella stood from her chair. 

"Your Majesty," Adora responded. 

"After many days of searching, Bright Moon has found your ship."

Adora's eyes widened. "Did you?" she asked. 

"Yes," Angella said. "We retrieved it from the Whispering Woods and brought it back here."

"You're sure?" Adora asked. 

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" Angella asked. 

"No reason! Just wondering!"

Angella was suspicious, but she decided not to comment on it. 

"Glimmer!" Angella yelled. 

Adora heard the sound she imagined sparkles would make and lo and behold, Glimmer popped up. 

"AH!" Adora jumped back, falling to the floor. 

Angella only looked at Adora as Glimmer helped her up. 

"You can teleport?!" Adora asked. 

"Crazy, right?" Glimmer laughed. 

"Glimmer, where are Bow and Catra?" Angella asked. 

"BOW! CATRA!" Glimmer yelled. 

Almost immediately, Bow ran around the corner, dragging Catra behind him. 

"I came as soon as I heard!" Bow said. 

"Hey, Adora," Catra smirked. 

Adora looked at the ground, not wanting anyone to see the blush crawling up her neck.

"You three will join Adora while she goes to look at her ship. It may need repairs. Tell me what's wrong and we will get Princess Entrapta to fix whatever it is," Angella explained. 

"Who?" Adora asked. 

"Glimmer will explain on the way," the Queen said. "Now, be on your way."

"But—"

"Go."

The Bright Moon guards led the group of friends through the castle and to Adora's ship. Adora opened the door to the ship and the four entered one by one, then the door shut behind them. 

"Gosh, this place is tarnished, Adora," Glimmer said. 

"I know..." Adora said quietly, looking around. 

"Hey, how come there's only one room in this thing?" Catra asked. "How do you even fly around, Space Girl?"

Adora motioned towards the ground. Bow, Glimmer, and Catra looked at the picture that was carved into the ground. 

"That's you, isn't it?" Bow asked. 

"Something like that..."

"Well, what's so special about it? If it's not a door, I find no interest in it," Catra rolled her eyes. 

Adora held her hand out, making her sword unconcealed. She stepped back from the picture and transformed it into a shield. 

"You can do that? How can you do that?" Glimmer asked as the three watched in awe. 

The runestone on her shield and the picture under Adora's feet began glowing. Everyone let out a gasp as the ship began glowing and a door to a room opened. 

Adora smiled, putting her sword away. 

"Nice," Catra nudged Adora as they made their way through the ship.

They walked into a room and saw what looked like a captain's seat and the control center. 

"Why's it so dark in here?" Catra asked. 

"Crashing can knock out electricity, you know," Adora said, sarcastically. 

"Yeah, whatever," Catra scoffed before she went to go play with the controls. 

Bow went over to the seat in the middle of the room, letting his hand skim over some of the details. He accidentally touched a button, causing a map to pop up.

"Oh!" he yelled, falling back into the chair. 

Glimmer, Adora and Catra turned to him. 

"It's...a map..?" Bow said. 

"Constellations..." Adora corrected him as she looked at the hologram. 

"What?" Glimmer asked. 

"Serenia portal Mara..." Adora read the First One's writing. 

"What are you saying right now?" Catra raised an eyebrow. 

All of a sudden, what looked like purple smoke began coming out of the ships floor. Everyone began shouting. 

"What is that?!" Catra asked. 

Adora walked over to it and tried to touch it. She let out a gasp when her fingers went straight through it. "It's another hologram," she said. 

"Don't go near it!" Bow got out of the chair. 

"Adora, what is going on with this ship?" Glimmer asked. 

"I...I don't—"

"I am Mara, She-Ra of Etheria, and I am gone."

Adora jumped back from the hologram. 

"Adora!" Bow tried to get her attention. 

Adora ignored him, holding her hand out. She unconcealed her sword and stuck it into a slot on the control panel. The ship began glowing, and a hologram showed up in the chair. 

Catra, Bow, and Glimmer quickly ran over to where Adora was. 

"If you are seeing this, you are the new She-Ra. It means I've failed. I was supposed to be the last..."

Adora's eyes widened. 

"I opened a portal to a completely empty dimension and pulled Etheria in," the hologram, named Mara, said. "This is the one place they'll never find us."

"What...?" Glimmer whispered. 

Tears sprung to Adora's eyes.

"You have the sword now. It is the Administrator Key to our planet. With it, you can activate a portal. So I'm begging you; don't do it. Leave us here."

"Adora, what the hell is she talking about?" Catra asked. 

"Do not let Light Hope use the weapon. Do not open a portal. Only death and destruction will follow. For the good of the universe, Etheria must stay in Despondos. If not, everyone will—"

Just as sirens began wailing, the hologram cut off. 

"Adora, what was that?" Bow asked. "What was she talking about? Etheria? Despondos? Portals—"

Adora dropped to her knees as she began sobbing. 

"Adora...?" Glimmer asked, quietly. 

"This isn’t my ship,” Adora sobbed. 

"What?" Bow asked. 

"This isn't my ship!" Adora confessed. "I didn't even get here on a ship!"

"Huh?" Catra asked. "How did you get here, then?"

“I-I don’t know,” Adora shook her head as she watched her tears hit the floor. “I just woke up and found myself in some terrifying wasteland—“

“The Horde...” Catra whispered. 

“And I ran away, and I passed out in the woods, and I just wanted to go home—“ Adora cut herself off with sobs. 

“Adora...” Bow said, softly, touching the girl’s shoulder. “Everything will be fine.”

“Yeah,” Glimmer said, “We’ll figure out a way to get you home.”

“Wait a minute, Space Girl,” Catra looked around. “If this isn’t your ship, whose is it?”

The four turned back to the purple hologram and watched as it repeated, “I am Mara, She-Ra of Etheria, and I am gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! follow me on twitter @cosmicadora! also this was kind of a filler, lol


	7. six

After the group of four had finished scoping out the ship, they decided to find Angella. Even though it wasn't exactly Adora's ship, a lot of things still needed fixing. Adora let Bow, Glimmer and Catra lead the way while she stayed behind them. She didn't want to talk to anybody. All she wanted was to go home. 

Catra noticed this, and stopped walking beside Bow and Glimmer. She let them go in front of her and began walking by Adora. 

"Hey, Adora," Catra said as they strolled alongside one another. 

"What is it, Catra?" Adora asked. 

Catra just shrugged. "I thought you might want some company."

"I don't. Now, leave me aone."

"Hey," Catra grabbed Adora's hand, stopping her from going any further. 

Adora looked down at their hands, then back up at Catra. The shorter girl quickly snatched her hand away.

"Look, Adora," Catra rubbed her arm, looking away from Adora, "I know you miss your home; I miss mine, too, but for now maybe you can consider Bright Moon as your home. Glimmer, Bow, Angella, and I can be your family until we're able to get you back to Eternia."

Adora turned away from Catra. She wasn't trying to hear anything like this right now. 

"And trust me," Catra grabbed Adora's hand again, not breaking eye contact with the blonde, "we will do everything in our power to make sure you get back home."

Adora gave her a warm smile. 

"Thank you," Adora grabbed Catra's other hand. "Nice to know you like me."

Catra scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

"I don't like you," she ripped her hands away from Adora. 

"Oh, come on," Adora laughed, putting Catra in a headlock and giving her a noogie. 

"I don't like you!" Catra laughed, trying to get Adora off of her.

"Whatever you say, cat girl."

"Oh, whatever," Catra playfully pushed Adora.

Glimmer glanced back at the two as they goofed around. "Uh, when did that happen?" she looked at Bow. 

Bow's eyes widened and he immediately started sweating. 

"I don't know anything. Why are you asking me like I know? Am I supposed to know something? If I am, I don't—"

"Relax," Glimmer scoffed. "It was just a question."

"Glimmer."

Glimmer and Bow jumped as Queen Angella had come out of nowhere. 

"Are you done looking at the ship?"

"Yes—Oof!"

Adora and Catra weren't watching where they were going and bumped into Glimmer and Bow. Angella raised her eyebrow.

"This is new," she said. 

"Angella!" Adora exclaimed, straightening herself out. "Queen! Queen Angella."

"How was everything with your ship, Adora?" Angella asked. 

"Oh! Uh—"

"Basically everything needs to be fixed," Catra explained for Adora.

"Well, good thing Entrapta's already here."

"Again, who is that—"

"OHHHHHHHH!"

Adora stepped back, running into Catra, as a small girl with ponytails, a taller girl dressed in blue, and a man with a mustache came down the castle hallway. Catra stumbled back, but wrapped her arm around Adora's waist to keep herself from falling. 

"I am Sea Hawk! I am, I am! If you're looking for adventure—"

"Stop it with the shanties," the girl in blue rolled her eyes. 

"Who are these people?" Adora asked. 

"These are—uh," Angella cut herself off as she stared at Adora. 

Adora raised her eyebrow. "What is it—" she looked down to see Catra's arm wrapped around her waist and their bodies in a rather close proximity of each other. 

Catra's eyes widened in realization and she immediately pushed Adora off of her.

"Who's this?" the blue one pointed at Adora. 

"This, Mermista, is Adora. Adora, this is Mermista. She's the Princess of Salineas," Glimmer introduced the two. 

"Adora?" Mermista raised an eyebrow. "You're pretty, I guess."

"Thank you...?" Adora was confused. 

"Well, I'll be on my way," Angella said. "Thank you, again, Entrapta."

Everyone gave her a bow, then the Queen flew away.

"The ship is this way," Glimmer began walking.

"So, you're that princess girl from 'Eternia,' right?" Mermista looked at Adora. 

"How did you—"

"Princesses talk," the girl in blue shrugged.

"Eternia," Entrapta hummed, "Hey, Catra, didn't we hear that name while we were in the—"

Catra cleared her throat. 

Entrapta looked back with a raised eyebrow. Catra gave her a low, warning growl. 

"Oh, okay," Entrapta nodded. "Well, anyway, I've heard that name before. It's our sister planet. It's where the First Ones reside."

"Wait—"

"Adora's a First One?!" Bow asked. 

"A what?" Adora raised her eyebrow.

"A First One! The original settlers of Etheria!" Glimmer explained.

"No wonder you can read First One's writing," Catra said. 

"Uh, I guess," Adora shrugged. 

"We're here!" Glimmer exclaimed. 

The door opened for the group and they walked in.

Entrapta stopped in the middle of the room with wide eyes. 

"This. Is. Amazing!" she squealed. 

Adora raised an eyebrow. 

"It's cool or whatever," Mermista shrugged. 

"So, can you fix it?" Adora asked. 

"Angella's giving you a week," Bow said. 

"Of course, I can!" Entrapta yelled. "I just need a little more time!"

"I can make that happen," Glimmer said. "We can't thank you enough, Entrapta."

"No need to thank me! I'm not doing this for you," Entrapta said. "I'm doing this for science!" 

"Yeah, whatever," Mermista rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Sea Hawk."

"Goodbye, everyone!" Sea Hawk waved as Mermista dragged him out of the ship. 

"We'll leave you to it, then," Glimmer said.

“I’ll stay and help,” Bow said. 

“Great! Catra, Adora—Where’s Adora?” Glimmer turned to Catra. 

Catra raised an eyebrow, looking beside her to where Adora was beforehand. 

“She was just right here...”

“You lost her?!” Glimmer yelled. 

“I didn’t know I was supposed to be watching her!” Catra defended herself. 

“Catra!” the princess groaned. 

“Glimmer!” Catra groaned back, putting her face in her hands. 

“Go find her!”

“Why do I—“

“Go!”

“Fine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! follow me on twitter @cosmicadora!


End file.
